1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic locking apparatus, and more particularly relates to a magnetic locking apparatus that can be assembled on a door conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional locking apparatus has a body and a strike plate. The body is mounted on a door and has a retractable bolt. The bolt extends out of a side of the body under an unforced condition. The strike plate is mounted on a side of a door frame corresponding to the body and has a locking hole formed through a middle of the strike plate. When the door is closed, the body is moved with the door toward the door frame, and the bolt will hit the strike plate and move into the body to enable the door to close relative to the door frame. As the door moves relative to the door frame to enable the bolt to align with the locking hole of the strike plate, the bolt will extend out of the body again and move into the locking hole of the strike plate. However, the bolt and the strike plate are made of metal and thus will generate noise when the bolt hits the strike plate. In order to reduce noise, a conventional magnetic locking apparatus is designed, with reference to FIG. 9, a bolt 60 is mounted in a body of the conventional magnetic locking apparatus without extending out of the body under an unforced condition and has a center and a magnetic element 62 mounted in the center of the bolt 60. The strike plate 70 is mounted on the door frame and has a center and a magnetic element 72. The magnetic element 72 is mounted on and protrudes from the center of the strike plate 70 and extends into the door frame. When the door is rotated to close relative to the door frame, the bolt 60 will not hit the strike plate 70, thereby avoiding generating noise. As the door is closed relative to the door frame, the magnetic elements 62, 72 will attract each other by magnetic forces. Then, the bolt 60 will move out of the body and move into the locking hole of the strike plate 70 to enable the door to be held in position with the door frame. According to the above-mentioned structures and operation, the conventional magnetic locking apparatus can be used to reduce noise.
However, the magnetic elements 62, 72 of the conventional magnetic locking apparatus are respectively mounted in the centers of the bolt 60 and the strike plate 70. Then, the door frame has to be made into a thickness sufficient for a depth of a mounting recess so as to contain the strike plate 70 and the magnetic element 72. If the thickness of a door frame is not deep enough to contain the strike plate 70 and the magnetic element 72, the conventional magnetic locking apparatus cannot be assembled on the door frame and this will limit the practicality of the conventional magnetic locking apparatus.